God's Blessings
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: Do you believe in miracles? In God's blessings? I do. A fiction that came from a denial mind that cannot get over Thorin's death. Crossover with a story from the Norse mythology, which Tolkien has partly based his story on. Thorin x OC COMPLETE
1. Her birth

Norse Mythology has always been my most favorite Mythology and I think that mixing it with a Hobbit story was an unavoidable thing for me.

On the occasion of Valentine's day, Richard Armitage, the actor of Thorin Oakenshield, has published a Classic Love Poems album, which I had listened to and decided that I totally have to upload this fic. I have finished writing it, just in the process of editing now, so I guess I will be able to update it quickly.

As for this fic, I wrote it, because I felt like Thorin is an easily misunderstood person and I think he deserves someone who would care for him. And also, Richard has said in one of his interviews that he wonders "Who is Thorin's love of his life?" so I this fic will give you an insight of my hopes of how Thorin's love of his is.

I hope, that you will enjoy it.

All credits of creating this wonderful world and background for me to base my fic on goes to our beloved Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Richard Armitage and many other actors.

Although I want to tell you a lot more about why I decided to write this, but I'm afraid that I might spoil something, so I'll leave my comments to later.

Cheers and have a nice Valentines day! Go out with your boy and girl friends, but don't forget to give some love back to our beloved Thorin ~~~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her birth**

Picking his son up around his neck, Thrain spoke loudly "Rejoice, my son. From today on, you will have a new friend – a descendant of my best friend Regin."

"Really father?" Thorin pulled his father's hair excitedly and leaned forward to meet Thrain's eyes "What is his name?"

"I don't know that yet. He is just being born today, so we are going to visit his parents now." Thrain laughed, walking down the corridors with his son to the other side of Erebor.

However, his laughter and cheerfulness died as soon as he reached the labor room of his friend's wife.

"Oh no, we're losing her!" a healer said "Madam, please keep a strong will! Or else we will both you and your child!"

"Findis!" Thrain heard his friend – Regin's husky voice calling "Fight with me! I'm right here beside you!"

"Nng… Regin… I can't…" the elven lady –Findis – Regin's wife panted in a bare whisper "Please, leave me… and save our baby."

Regin's tears gushed out as he shook his head, gripping his wife's hand tightly. His wife smiled lightly, her eyes slowly closing down and her hand slipping away from his "No, no, no! Stay with me, Findis!" he touched her cheeks begging her to "Open your eyes!"

When he saw no reaction from his wife, his mind ran miles a second, flashing back all the happy and sad times that they've had together, how against everyone was about this marriage and how despite all this, they still came together. He didn't pay an ounce of attention to how the healers' tried to pry him away from her side. Everything went blur, except for Findis' face, which seemed as peaceful as she was just falling into a deep sleep. _'Please, you Highness Goddess Frigg'_ he pleaded in his head _'You have weaved the threats of destiny, bringing the most unlikely of kin – me, a dwarf and my wife, an elf together. I'm sinful for loving her and for being such a greedy dwarf, so please punish me instead. But please, don't take her away from me… And please… don't separate a child from the love of his mother…'_

He was snapped out of his trance when a white light shone upon the room. He looked up and saw Goddess Frigg herself standing in front of him "Your words have moved me" she spoke "You are very right, no child should have to grow up without his mother. As the goddess who rules over family love and guards over women in labor, I will grand your wish for a healthy mother and child, trusting that you will love them dearly for the rest of your life."

"I would love them until the last of my breath." Regin said, sincerity filled in his voice

"I will take your words for it" Frigg smiled faintly. She waved her hand and disappeared into the thin air.

*Gasps* Regin felt his wife's grip back in his hand and immediately turned his attention to her. He heard how the healers said "She's back! Please push madam!" He held her hand tightly with his left and stroked her face and hair with his right "It's alright, Findis, I'm here. You and our child will be alright. Her highness Goddess Frigg has blessed both of you with her powers. You will be alright." Findis nodded slightly as she continued to gather her strength into the abdomen region to push the baby out.

In minutes, which felt like hours, sounds of baby's crying were finally heard. The healers shouted happily "She's out! It's a girl!" They carefully wrapped the baby in clean sheet and brought her to Regin.

Regin let go of his wife's hand to hold the baby properly "She looks just like you, my love." he said as he brought the child to her mother's side.

Findis weakly brought her hand to her daughter's face "My baby, thanks the Gods that you are so healthy and energetic."

"Thanks the Gods that you are safe too, Findis" Regin said, stroking her hair and told her about how he had decided to name their newborn daughter and hoped that she would agree to it. "I have decided to name her after Goddess Frigg, who has blessed us with her powers and left me with my beautiful wife and a healthy daughter. Our daughter's name will be – Frija."

"Oh my, it's wonderful, Regin. How can I not agree to it." she smiled

"Then it's decided then." Regin leaned in to kiss his wife, but was stopped by a loud cough

"*AHEM* I'd hate to interrupt your romantic time, but we have been waiting outside the door for the longest time now, wanting to share this happiness with you." Thrain teased

"Well then, waiting for another few seconds would have hardly killed you, would it?" Regin said monotonously as he turned to face the man

"If I did that then I would be me no more, wouldn't I?" Thrain laughed as Regin also broke into laughter

"I'm glad you came, Thrain" he head-butted his friend and laughed "Glad to see you too, Thorin. Your beard seems to have grown since the last time I saw you."

"It really has" Thorin smiled cheekily, stroking his beard "I'm glad you noticed!" He looked over to Findis and decided to run to her side and ask after her well-being.

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking, Thorin."

"Looking at you makes me wonder if my mother also went through such hardship when she gave birth to me…" Thorin looked thoughtful and perhaps a bit guilty.

"All women will have to experience this someday, Thorin" Findis explained "But despite the hardship, it is one of the most wonderful thing that can happen to us and the most wonderful thing we females can bring to this world. However, it is really nice that you think about these things, Thorin. I think your mother would be very happy to know that you care." she smiled and stroked his cheek lightly.

"Okay, Lady Findis, I will tell her later then." he looked down to the baby interestedly when he asked "May I touch her?" At Findis' consent, Thorin got a bit closer. This being the first time that he has seen a creature so small and delicate, that he didn't know how to act. But curiosity took over as he lightly touched Frija's hand with the tip of his finger. Feeling something warm coming into contact, a Frija reflectively grabbed it, starling Thorin from the sudden contact "Uwwa! She grabbed me!"

"She seems to like you, Thorin" Findis smiled

"She is so strong! But also…" he stroke her hand with his remaining fingers "So soft…"

And that was when Thrain decided to speak up "I guess I took my son here to greet his new friend, but at this rate, it seems a bit hard, eh?" Thorin looked at him surprised at this new information. Was he not allowed to make friends with this small creature? To answer his look, Thrain continued "We dwarves value our women, so I guess she would be hid away from the sight of other people, won't she Regin?"

"Well…" Regin looked at his wife "I would love to hide away, from the world… and most importantly all the males, if I could. I wouldn't want any guy near my daughter now, would I?"

"Being an over-protective father already, Regin?" Findis chuckled

"But I guess…" he continued "I could make an exception for you Thorin, seeing as you came all the way here to celebrate her birth"

"That's great, isn't it Thorin!?" Thrain laughed triumphantly

Thorin smiled and nodded in appreciation. He would hate to lose a friend just as soon as he had made a new one like that.

"But don't get any weird ideas! I'm not allowing any other type of relationship other than friendship between the two of you!" He went to pick up his daughter, cradling her in his arms "She is my little princess." and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Who would have known, that things would go 180 degrees opposite to what he had said that day. Well, except for Frigg, who had already started weaving up her goddaughter's strings of destiny.

* * *

I really imagined how Thorin would be when he was a child. I imagine him to be a bit cheeky, like how Kili and Fili are, but still very thoughtful and considerate as he has been raised to become a King, who would care for the kingdom.

So I hope you've enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter~


	2. Northern firestorm

So welcome to chapter 2. I appreciate your reviews and follows a lot and have included all your names at the bottom of a new chapter as usual. I'm sorry that I cannot answer your reviews on regular basis so I just gather everything and answer them when I post new chapter, I hope you will understand.

There will be some songs in this chapter, so please go to youtube and turn it on when you read this story, I assure you, that you'll feel better if you do that.

I do wish you a Happy Valentines day. Even though I don't have anyone to share it with, I hope to share my love for Thorin with you all ~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Northern firestorm**

Final Fantasy X ~ Suteki da ne ~

Wind, and my heart swimming in collected words

Moved by the wind, in through the world.

Clouds, like a voice that we all recognize

Carry the holding future.

Moon, on the sky as a trembling heart

Shown on the glass unsteadily.

Stars, shedding tears in an overflowing stream

I see the night all around me.

How wonderful

Being together, all alone walking hand in hand.

And I want to go to your city to your home, into your arms.

That soul inside your body from those conflicted nights

As from my dreams.

~x~

"Bravo! Bravo, Frija" Thror applauded "Come, come to feast with us now" He motioned her to a sit next to Thorin "Beautiful voice, Frija! A beautiful woman with a beautiful voice! You have really taken all the best from this world to yourself. Pity that Regin doesn't let you go out much. If I was him, I would be more than happy to boast you to the whole world!"

"You are too kind, my King" she bowed politely "However, it would be best if I return. My mother and father are waiting for me to come home for dinner."

"A spoilsport you are" Thror frowned "But it matters not, I'm happy today! I will entrust you in Thorin's hands then."

"Of course, grandfather" Thorin answered, standing up from his chair "I shall escort her back home safely. Shall we go then?" he offered his hand to her, and she happily accepted with a nod.

They got out of the dining room to the corridor when Thorin said "I have to thank you. It is only thanks to your beautiful singing that my grandfather's sanity is kept at bay. They hold such mysterious powers."

"I'd direct that gratitude towards my father if I was you. It was him who let me sing for the Royal chorus."

"Yes, he was furious when I first made that suggestion…" Thorin said, remembering the sudden punch right into his abdomen, which he had foreseen, but failed to react to. And he was supposed to be one of the best warriors in Erebor, a commander of its army.

"He is mad that I'm exposed to such a huge amount of people, but he is glad to be of service to his King, mind you." Frija explained "I'm glad too that I have some sort of powers to help other people, rather than stay protected by my parents and you for the rest of my life."

"I don't mind protecting you. I actually take great pleasure in doing it. That is if your father would actually let me do so."

"Don't go there again" she sighed "You know that he is overprotective of me." Thorin opened his mouth to comment, but was beat to it when Frija skipped ahead and turned around to face him. "But enough about my father and tell me the truths, something has been bothering you, hasn't it?" He looked at her in slight confusion "Something about my singing and keeping your grandfather's sanity at bay. You seemed troubled when you said those words to me just now" She looked into his eyes, reading his thoughts as her expression turned to sour "Is my voice, perhaps, not effective anymore?"

"No!" Thorin shouted almost immediately "That's not it… Your voice is really the only medicine for him now. However, I noticed that his condition has been getting worse. He loses his sanity more frequently and for longer periods. I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just hoped that everything I just said is just my imagination…"

"Thorin…" She took his hands in hers "Please don't bear everything yourself. I'm here for you. I'll try my best and perhaps strengthen my powers somehow and help your grandfather more properly."

"I know. Thank you Frija" he smiled and then frowned playfully "But really, I can never hide anything from you. I thought others described me as cold and expressionless."

"Well, I'm not exactly others, am I? I'm your best friend."

"No." he breathed as he pulled her closer, making her yelp breathlessly "You are not my best friend… You are much, much more than that…" he said as he leaned in to her parted lips, his mind going crazy as he heard her whisper his name softly.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Thorin and Frija pulled apart immediately "I turn my eyes away for one moment and this happens!" Regin walked towards them furiously "I trust you are ready for tomorrow, young man."

"Of course Regin, any time you want." Thorin grinned cheekily

Regin huffed as stood in between Thorin and his daughter "Arena, when the sun is right up from the horizon. I'd prepare myself thoroughly if I was you. We're going home Frija."

Frija followed her father, but turned back to mouth _'Good Luck'_ to Thorin. It was always like this. Regin would challenge Thorin on frequent occasions and especially on occasions such as this, to see if he is strong enough to entrust Frija to. Despite Regin's grumpiness, he trusts Thorin more than he would like to show. Ah, but he would never admit that, nor was he willing to part with his daughter anytime soon.

However, the peaceful times were not meant to last long. The days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in.

"I will have to leave for a week or two for sword delivery to Iron Hills again" Regin said to his wife and daughter "Frija, stay with your mother and refrain from going outside without any escort."

"You mean Thorin?" Frija teased

Regin cleared his throat and mumbled "Yes… Thorin" bringing a smile to both female parties in the room "However, refrain from going outside at all as much as you can" He huffed and turned to kiss them goodbye "I'll be going now."

"Be safe, Regin/father." Findis and Frija said

"I will."

~ 2 weeks later ~

"Mother, father is coming back soon, so I think we should go to Dale and buy some supplies to prepare a feast for him." Frija suggested

"That is a great idea, dear. Just let me prepare some things and we will go." Frija answered and her daughter agreed. However, the elf woman didn't get to prepare herself, when she suddenly heard the horn alarm followed by loud shouting and screaming. She immediately comprehended the situation and grabbed Frija's hand, pulling her to the door, but she was only greeted by scorching heat of fire and smoke.

"Why is everything burning like this?" Frija asked horrified at the sight in front of her

"Because… a dragon is here…" Findis answered grimly

Fire and smoke was everywhere, limiting their view as the made their way to Erebor's front door. Findis pushed Frija to walk before her, so that her daughter would be even a second earlier to safety. But suddenly… "Look out!"

Thorin brought his grandfather and father out of Erebor, when he looked around as so no sight of Frija and her mother. Findis was an elf, so she would definitely stand out from this crowd and he would have recognized Frija in a crowd of millions. Thorin didn't waste any seconds of thought before he rushed inside Erebor once again.

"Frija!" he shouted "Lady Findis!" he rushed through walls of flames to the direction of her house. The paths, which he had walked so many times, were now in ruins and rubbles. He was getting impatient and worried to say the least "Frija!"

And that was when he heard her voice.

~D' Gray Man~Lala's lullaby~

Lacrimosa dies illa

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Odin Domine*

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Odin Domine

~x~

"Frija!" he called as he finally saw her sitting down on the ground "What are your doing -" he came rushing to her side and went speechless at the sight in front of him. Findis lied lifelessly under a huge column of marble. However, he couldn't help but notice, how the elf lady held the most peaceful and fulfilled expression on her face. "I know what you may be feeling right now, Frija, but we need to get going." he said to her softly.

"I can't…" she answered

"Wha-" he was going to retort when he suddenly realized what she was talking about – her leg was trapped under the column as well. He was shocked, but immediately moved towards and grabbed onto the column, trying with all his strength to lift it up "Come on!"

Frija bit her lips, trying to forget the pain her food was experiencing and actually pulling her leg out "Just… a bit… More… Ah! It's out" it indeed was, but it was definitely in no condition to move around after having been crushed by such a heavy object.

Not wasting any more time, Thorin picked her up bridal style and told her to hold on tightly and try and not to bite her tongue. Frija obeyed him, hugging his neck, nestling her head into his neck _'Mother… goodbye'_ she thought as her tears dropped down to Thorin's neck. She whispered the song she sang to her mother again. It was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. But now, never was she going to her this melody from her mother's lips again.

Thorin's heart throbbed at how emotionally unstable the girl in his arms was right now. He hugged her closer, hoping to console her even just for a little bit. Thorin was aware that Frija was not the only one to be robbed of someone dear to them today. He knew that his kin was just chased out of their homeland. And he knew, how the elves have turned their eyes away and did not come to his kin's aid. But somehow, those things were the furthest away from his mind. Right now, he was just racing through the things he could do, to make her feel better. But to his misery, nothing useful really came to mind.

Finally passing by the gates of Erebor, Thorin placed her on a piece of rock and kneeled down to take a look at her injured leg. However, to his surprise, her leg was perfectly fine "What in Mahal's name -?"

"I don't know..." Frija wiped her tears and stood up to walk a bit "It feels fine too.." she looks at him and moved in to brush some dirt off his face "In fact, your injuries and burns seems to have healed as well…"

Thorin looked around himself and indeed felt his body as good as new. Refreshed. He thought about the things that happened before and something clicked in his mind. It was Frija's singing. However, she denied the possibility of that to happen as her voice had never been able to heal injuries before. Especially not an injury as major as a crushed leg.

"Frija! Thorin! There you are!" they turned to see Thrain limping towards them "I'm so glad you are alright. I wouldn't know how to face Regin again if something happened to you. But where is your mother?"

"She…" Frija blinked away the tears that threatened to overflow again and told Thrain that her mother has given her life to push Frija out of the marble column's way.

Thrain frowned and offered his condolences, patting her shoulders to comfort her. Frija shook her head and forced a small smile to assure Thrain that she was alright. Thrain didn't comment on this and turned to Thorin to talk about the tasks they had to do to take care of their whole nation.

That was when Frija noticed Thrain's injured leg and decided to test the theory that Thorin and her has just stumbled upon. She knew it wasn't appropriate, but she had to test it out now. If it really was true, then she would be able to help lots of people, lifting some of the weight from Thorin's shoulders. "Thrain, I know this is not the time or place, but will you please listen to me sing?"

Thrain looked puzzled, but agreed to her request anyway. Anything to make her feel better. Her voice was divine. It made him forget where he was for a moment. He just immersed himself in the melody as no other sound could reach his years. His body felt lighter as the pain in his leg gradually subdued. When the song was finished, he looked down to his leg and the large cut he had received from the dragon has been miraculously healed. He looked up to the maiden in front of him, his mouth dropped in amazement.

"You were right Thorin," she turned to him "I can finally be of use to you. I will gather all the injured and heal them as well as soothe their emotional pain with my voice."

Thorin nodded in answer, but got closer to brush a strand of hair out of her puffy red eyes and cupped her cheeks afterwards "Don't push yourself, alright? Come to me if anything happens."

"I will." she placed her hands on his noticing his over concern "I'll be alright."

That night was not a peaceful one. Sounds of crying, cursing, whining… were heard all over. However, this was a nation of dwarves as strong and hard as stone. Under strict guidance of Thror, Thrain and Thorin as well as mental support of Frija's songs, they could overcome this trial, holding the quest to reclaim their homeland clear inside of their heads.

* * *

* I used Odin instead of Jesus, just so that it will fit with the plot

Stay tunned for the next chapter~

**Just4Me: thanks for following**

**Rhettbutler: I hope this chapter answered your question. I hope you have enjoyed it and see you next chapter**

**camomila3: thank you for alerting**

**yuki. sawer. 7: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**Ogregal: thanks for following and favoriting me and my story**

**molly. harbridge: thank you for following**

**Angel Kiss666: me too, I actually like Norse Mythology more than Greek. I hope you have enjoyed this and please look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Ancient kingdom

Lunar Calendar New Year has come and so I wish you a Happy New Year.

This is not a happy chapter, but there are some moments that will make you feels.

Read and enjoy~~~~

No need for reviews if you think it is a waste of your time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ancient kingdom**

Regin reached Erebor the next day and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dale – in ruins and rumbles - deaths everywhere. He ran up to a high building to search for any signs and saw a large camp of dwarves outside of Erebor. He rushed to the camp and grabbed Thorin as soon as he came into Regin's eyes. "What happened here? Where are my wife and daughter? Are they alright?"

"Regin…" Thorin said solemnly "Come with me, I'll lead you to Frija."

He led Regin to a healer's tent as Frija's singing voice slowly reached Regin's ears. He barged into the tent calling her name.

Frija leaped into her father's arms and the tears that she held back came out again. "I'm sorry father…" she sobbed "I… I-"

"It's alright, Frija. It's alright" Regin consoled quietly "Your mother and I would be happy to give up our lives if it means we can save yours. You are the best thing that could have happened to us, who have defied the laws of nature and came together as husband and wife. Giving birth you is a miracle, blessed upon us by Goddess Frigg herself. Thank you for being born, Frija." He stroke here hair as she continued to sob quietly in his arms "Now stop crying and show me your best smile after 3 weeks of not seeing it" he cupped her face. She wiped her tears away and smiled to her father. "Now that's my girl. You were left with a wonderful gift of power. Use it and make your mother in Aesir proud" seeing his daughter nod, Regin kissed her forehead "I'll leave you to your tasks now and I will see what I can do as well. Just don't push yourself, okay?" he said and left the tent with Thorin.

"Regin, I'm sor-" he began, but was interrupted by the older man

"No, Thorin, you have nothing to be sorry about. If anyone who should be sorry, it would be me. I wasn't there when my family needed me the most. I wasn't there when my nation needed me the most. And that fact will stay with my conscience for the rest of my life. So now, I'll do whatever I can to help the nation stand up on its feet" he smacked Thorin on his back "No time for chit chatting, we've got lots of work to do!"

Despite his cheerfulness, Thorin knew that Regin loved his wife very much and how he must be hurting from the inside right now. However, no matter how fake Regin's cheerfulness was, Thorin was grateful for it. There were more than enough of grieving faces around already and he hoped that this would somehow cheer the people around as well, even just for a little bit.

And thus began a long journey for the dwarves of Erebor. They went through rivers, forests, mountains; stopped at any village of men to do odd jobs and earn money… Until they had finally made a home out of Ered Luin… But they knew this was not their final stop…

Frija stood on the hill looking over the whole city of men and dwarves in Ered Luin, humming to herself her mother's melody. The dwarves of Erebor have stayed here for a few dozens of years already. They seemed to have gotten used to a life full of peace and happiness.

Seemed…

Because in fact, they were now getting their weapons and armors ready for their quest to reclaim the Moria Underground realm…

"So you're here after all," a voice too familiar to her came from behind "You're always here when you want to avoid everyone."

"And it didn't occur to you at all that I really did want to be alone right now?" she turned to face him and fake pouted

"I thought I'd best not leave you alone today." He let out a small smile "You heard the news, didn't you? And that is why you are here." picking a small leaf that was stuck in her hair away

She got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, placing her hands on his chest "I'm scarred, Thorin. The peaceful life that we have finally achieved might just disappear like a puff of smoke. Do we really have to do this?" she could still the sadness from that day, when she had lost her mother. She couldn't even imagine how bad it would be if she lost her father and especially Thorin as well…

"Yes, yes we do Frija. Moria and Erebor are our kin's land and we have to take them back." he hugged her closely

His words cruelly crushed her hopes as she closed her eyes tightly in disappointment "You are just as stubborn as any other dwarf…" she whispered

"I'd like to think that I'm more stubborn than any of them" he chuckled "Am I not the Prince of Dwarves?"

"Is this really the time for jokes, Thorin?" Frija said a bit irritated at how incredibly thick skulled he was being.

"No, it's not. But anger in the right moments is the best way to cheer you up. I've learned that through experience." he patted her head

Frija bit her lit as she realized he was speaking the truths. She calmed herself and wrapped her arms around his waist "Promise me you will come back safely, along with father, Thrain, Thror, Balin, Dwalin…." She continued on and on as he patiently listened and finally said "You know as well as I do that I cannot promise you that. But that is definitely what I aim to do. Reclaim our homeland with everyone still in piece and come back for you."

She chuckled lightly "That is really what I love about you. You could have just lied to me and get over with it, but you always choose to speak the truths…"

"Well, you would have seen through my lies anyway – something I have also learned through the years – but that is one of the things that I love about you, so I guess we will just have to live with it" he looked down into her eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, not noticing how their lips gradually got closer until they met each other. The kiss was soft at first, but Thorin's hands slowly pulled her closer as he nibbled on her lower lip, begging her to let him in. She granted it as her hands moved up his back, clinging on his shoulders for support. Their tongues wrestled in a battle, which Thorin obviously won and he smirked at the chance to explore her whole cavern. Mahal knows how long they were at it, but Thorin only pulled away when he sensed Frija's need for air. He, however, had yet to have enough and was leaning in for more.

He frowned when he felt a tip of her finger stopping his lips midway to hers "If you want more, you'd better come back safely to me."

He was going to open his mouth to retort, as it has been ages since they last kissed. First, he didn't want to make a move on her when she was hurting, then they were too busy traveling and settling in and not to mention her father constantly getting in the way too! He could literally count the times they have kissed on his fingers! However, he decided against it. He knew he wouldn't win when she looked at him like that. "Alright…" he sighed "But at least allow me this." he kissed her forehead "Wait for me."

"Forever" She smiled

However, the outcome of the battle was not what all would have expected. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the vilest of the entire race – Azog the Defiler. King Thror was the first to fall by Azog's hands, beheaded and shown for all to see. Thrain went mad from grief and went missing along with Frija's father – Regin, who was seen to have fought side by side with Thrain during this battle. Taken prisoners or killed… no one would know. The dwarves were leaderless. Death and defeat were upon them.

And that was when Thorin stood up against Azog with a single Oak branch as a shield. At this sight, the dwarf forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. The battle was won. But there was no feast nor were songs that night, for the dead were beyond the count of grief…

Coming back home was indeed not an easy thing. Thorin himself was grieving for his family loss. But he was a warrior, mentally prepared for such sacrifices. However, the same thing could not he said for the woman waiting for him back in Ered Luin. He never forgot that day, a hundred of years before as he would never forget the look of grief adorning her face. He had never wanted her to have to experience such feelings again. "Frija, I -" he hadn't had the chance to finish his sentence as she leaped onto his neck.

"Thank you, Thorin" she sobbed "Thank you, for coming back to me."

He closed his eyes and put his arms around her "I'm home…" and it pained him to think, that this was yet to be his final journey…

* * *

**basketball4444: thanks for favoriting, I hope you enjoy~~**


	4. The Lonely Mountain

The time for the Quest to reclaim their Homeland... has finally come...

There will be a song in this fic, so please listen to it when you are reading :")

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lonely Mountain**

In a dimly lit kitchen room were two female figures, sitting across each other behind a dining table. One was crying her eyes out, while another placed her hands on the former's and consoled here. The sobs got quieter as the former calmed herself to speak "I'm sorry Frija. I know that I'm not the only one in distress about this situation…"

"No, Dis, you have every right to be upset. I know the feeling of fear when you see someone close to yourself go on a quest that no one can ensure of their safety. Especially, when they are your own children. Kili and Fili are like my own sons too, I care about them, just as much as you do."

Dis looked up "What about my brother? Will you two really not marry? Your feelings to each other would shame the mightiest of mithril armors. Everybody knows that."

Frija shook her head "He had asked me, if I would wait for him. He cannot bring himself to be selfish and find happiness for himself, when his whole nation is still suffering from exile, not really having a place to belong to. He is the most stubborn dwarf I have ever met, but I just love him so much…" she breathed "And I told him that I would wait for him forever… But not this time" she smiled assuring Dis "This time, I'm coming with him and keep him, Kili and Fili save for both of us."

Picking up the thick animal pelt, Frija helped Thorin put on his final piece of clothing, ready for his quest. "You don't seem to be in much of a protest of the quest this time." he stated quietly, adjusting his buckler.

"I am, but we have had this conversation before and I know that nothing I say would change your mind," she sighed "You stubborn dwarf King."

"That's true," he chuckled "But you also seem to be all dressed up. You are going somewhere too?"

"Yes, I'm coming with you." she stated as a matter of fact

He immediately turned around to face her "What?"

"As I said, I'm going to take back Erebor with you."

"No, I won't allow you to come. It's too dangerous." he moved away as she followed

"Why not? You are also putting yourself in danger, so why is it not okay for me?"

"Because you are not a warrior -"

"I'm not, but I can still help you," she interrupted, afraid that he might not listen any longer than this "My songs can now boost up the party's morale and strength and also debilitate the enemy, make them weaker. And not to mention I can be your healer."

"I know that, Frija, but I still not allow you to come!"

"Why not Thorin!?"

"Because I love you!" he grabbed her shoulders, starling her because of the sudden forceful contact. He took a deep breath to calm himself and rested his forehead on hers "I love you too much, that you have become my one and only weakness… I cannot concentrate on my own battle if I wasn't sure of your safety… So please, Frija… Stay here, where I know you will be safe… Wait for me… I will definitely come back for you... I promise." he begged, sounding more vulnerable than he ever was in his life.

"Thorin…" Frija breathed, placing her hand on his arm. A tear ran down her cheek as she knew she had no room for argument now…

Nevertheless, Frija had no intention of staying out of this quest. If he didn't allow her to go with him, then she will just have to do it the round way. About a week after Thorin and his company's departure, Frija also gathered her things for her venture to the Iron Hills. She had received the word that Dain has refused to help and she refused to accept that.

The journey was long and dangerous, and she had to hire some mercenaries to come with her, but she finally reached her destination.

"Oh~ Frija - the Lorelei of Durin's kin!" Dain shouted happily "What wind brought you to my humble stronghold, hm?"

"Long time no see, Dain. It was the wind of your refusal to Thorin's request that brought me here." she smiled courteously

"Oh, don't give me that again." he scoffed "It is his quest and I don't intent to sacrifice any of my people for it."

"Dain!" Frija raised her voice "Do you even comprehend what you are saying? You are basically saying that you are not willing to sacrifice your men, but you are alright with letting your own brother go into a death battle with a dragon and not providing him any help? Isn't Erebor your homeland too?"

Dain opened his mouth and shut it again like a fish when no sort of comment could escape from it. He turned away thoughtfully. He walked in circles, trying to weight his choices and decisions.

"If you want, I could always use my songs to help you make a decision. You did call me the Lorelei of Durin's kin, you know?" her voice dripped with authority

Dain's eyes went wide at her suggestion and tone of voice. He looked down and shook his head "No, I've already made it." he said "Men! We will share the burden with our brother-in-arms – the company of Thorin Oakenshield! We shall reclaim our homeland of Erebor!"

Loud cheers and applauses thundered inside the halls. Frija smiled, happy that she was able to convince Dain so easily. No matter that others said, the dwarves were a kin of utmost loyalty and bravery.

"What do you mean I can't come with you?" Frija was flabbergasted at Dain's announcement

"I say you can't and that means you can't!" he got onto his pig

"I was the one to convince you to go on this quest, you can't leave me out now. You'd need a better reason than that!"

"I may be an idiot, Frija, but even I can see how Thorin feels about you, through my many visits to Ered Luin. He'll have my head if I led you into danger, so just be good and stay here wait for our news" he said and turned away to his men "MARCH!"

Frija was a patient person, but she was just at the end of her tether with these silly stubborn dwarves. And what was with them and their ability to strike a nerve when they need to. No matter, if they didn't allow her to go with them, she will just follow them alone.

She arrived at the lands of the Lonely Mountain just before the orcs' army started to march out of the tunnels, dug by the earth eating were-worms.

"Oh man, you can't be serious!" Dain exclaimed as he saw how Frija was running towards them with an army of orcs chasing right behind and immediately commanded his army to march to her assistance.

"Thorin! It's Frija! The lass is being chased by the orcs!" Balin called as Thorin sprung out to confirm what he had just heard "We need to help her, Thorin!"

But Thorin hesitated. He shook his head and mumbled "That cannot be her…" bringing a big question mark to Balin's expression "That cannot be her!" he repeated shouting "She promised me that she would stay back in Ered Luin and she would never go against my words! She would never betray me!" he looked around "You will all stand down! No one is leaving this mountain unless I say otherwise!" he turned back to the throne room, leaving his company of dwarves unsure of what they should be thinking.

Frija charged straight to the doors of Erebor without looking back. She had a bad feeling. However, it was not about the ones chasing behind her, but the ones waiting for her ahead.

Thorin…

Something was definitely wrong. Dain was out here fighting the orcs, but there were no signs of movement from the mountain, not to mention the wall blocking the gates. "Everyone!"

"Hurry up and climb this rope, Frija!" Balin said, running towards the rope, which Bilbo had used to climb down and she complied.

"Where's Thorin?" she looked at the elder dwarf, who had a sour expression on his face, eyes almost watery from holding back his tears. "The sickness… It has gotten the worse of him… He is changed…" and he needed to say no more.

She looked towards the inside of the mountain and made her decision "I'll go in and talk to Thorin, he must he in the throne room. During that time, I need you guys to prepare something for me…"

She found him in the throne room just as she had expected. He sat on the throne, looking distressed and mad more than ever. She got closer, but he didn't look her way at all until she was right in front of him.

"Why did you come?" he said, his voice pained and disappointed "Why did you come?" he repeated raising his voice "Why did you not listen to me? Why did you defy my request? Why? Why did you betray me too? How could you betray your King!?" his fists were held tight, slamming down the throne's arms.

Hearing his words, his tone of voice made her remember how afraid he was of this sickness more than a hundred years ago. And how ironic it was, that he had caught it himself now. She didn't want to believe Balin's words until she saw him herself, but they were the truths after all. Frija smiled bitterly "If my feelings for you are called betrayal, then I would love to betray you any day, Thorin". She continued as she moved closer to him "This sickness is not good for you. However, but a part of me is glad that you have caught this dragon sickness, because thanks to it, I know that you will stay here, inside these walls, where I know you will be safe." She touched his cheeks to lift his face up and kissed his lips softly "Because this time, I'll be the one to protect you."

Thorin gasped when he left her warmth parting from him. He reached out when she turned away, but it was already too late. She was gone.

Going back to the gate, where the company sat waiting, she saw how Balin stood up, looking at her with hope in his eyes. Though, it was dimmed as soon as Frija shook her head "However, Balin. You need to keep believing. He will come to his senses. And very soon."

"Very well, lass, we have prepared what you have asked for – a huge golden bell, without it's top, placed right on the top of the front gate."

"Thank you." she walked up and stood in front of the bell opening and inhaled a deep breath.

Owl city ~If my heart was a house~

You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you

The sun hung from a string, looking down on the world  
As it warms over everything

Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine

Unmistakably I can still feel your heart beat fast  
When you dance with me

We got older and I should've known  
That I feel colder when I walk alone  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
(Bombs away, bombs away)

Circle me and the needle  
Moves gracefully back and forth  
If my heart was a compass, you'd be north

Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go  
If my heart was a house, you'd be home

The golden bell worked as a sound amplifier and delivered her song as far as Dale. Her divine voice healed the allies' army's wounds, while weakened the orc's army's strength, which lied mainly in the usage of dark magic.

Frija was so engrossed into her song that she didn't realize how her dwarf got right behind her and trapped her in the cage of his arms "*Gasp* Thorin!"

He snuggled in her hair and whispered in her ear "Sorry for upsetting you, Frija… And thank you, for always believing in me."

She chuckled "Well, I would expect nothing else from someone, who has such a direct access to my voice. Nevertheless, I wouldn't have minded if you stayed safely inside."

He thought for a bit and said "Frija, will you give me the honor of fighting this battle under the support of you singing?"

"Well, I can't exactly defy the orders of my King now, can't I?" she joked

"Alright, alright…" he sighed in defeat. The mighty King under the Mountain, defeated by the woman he loved the most… Didn't sound that bad, did it? "I'll compensate that to you later. But now, we've got a battle to win." he kissed her head and jumped down to the gate, where his most loyal and trustworthy company had been waiting - the company of dwarves, who would follow their King to the ends of Middle Earth.

* * *

To be continued...

**Just4Me: that is what I wish for as well. A Forever and ever...**

**killthepain62: thank you for subscribing, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too**

**likarian: thanks for the alert**


	5. Last miracle

The final chapter is here. Enjoy ~~~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Last miracle**

Frija almost lost track of how long she had been singing for. Her throat was so dry, she almost felt like it was burning. Her ears were numb as if they were deaf. Yet she cared not. She was going to keep singing until the end of time unless Thorin didn't come to tell her that they have won the battle.

However, reality was not so kind. To her misery, it wasn't Thorin who came for her, but his most trusted adviser – Balin. He led her to Ravenhill, and then eventually to the frozen waterfall. But it wasn't actually frozen anymore. The ice surface of the river was broken into many pieces and on one of which lied Azog the Defiler. However, Thorin was nowhere in sight.

She looked around and noticed how on the other bank of the river, Bifur and Bofur were carrying Kili and Fili to a large piece of ice and swimming over to this side. She froze when she realized how inanimate the two young dwarves were. She ran closer and waited impatiently for them to arrive. And she could not hold back her tears, when she finally saw them. She kneeled down, hugged them towards her with her trembling hands, whispering her mother's song to them to heal their injuries and in hope that they were just sleeping and would open their eyes to greet her as usual.

But life was not a dream. And although her powers were a miracle, she was not a God.

She slowly placed them down again, stroking their cheeks for one last time. Preparing herself for the worst, she turned to ask Balin "What about Thorin?"

He shook his head grimly "He is not found yet. We have searched Ravenhill and beneath the river waters and still continuing to search for him. Although there is a possibility that he might have been carried away down the stream…" he spoke uncertainly

"There is no time to waste then" she stood up and wiped away her tears "We need to continue looking for him as long as there is even one in a million chance that he might be alive." She looked over to the two young dwarves, who were as dear to her as her own sons and couldn't hold back her tears "I will leave them and the search here in your capable hands, while I will go down the river to search for Thorin."

Balin looked at her. He really wanted to believe that the line of Durin still lived with Thorin, but most facts lead to the opposite. Yet he shook his head. If Frija believed that Thorin is still alive, then he would also believe so. When had she ever been wrong about Thorin… Never. He nodded "Be safe, Frija. I and the lads will also separate and search for him along the banks of this river."

"Please give my regards to everyone." she said and left of her journey.

Weeks and months had passed since the day Frija started her journey. She had passed Mirkwood forest, went along the river to the Iron Hills and then backward again to the territory of Rhun, visiting any village, any settlement, asking any passersby. But all she got were shaking heads as no one knew anything about Thorin's whereabouts. And to deepen her despair, she was now standing before the estuary of the river Celduin and the Sea of Rhun. She dropped on her knees, too weak to support herself and felt tears filling her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away, shaking her head and biting he lips to stop bad thoughts from entering her head, but seems no avail. However, she refused to admit that Thorin was dead, not until she saw his body.

She stood up to ready her things when she heard someone calling her "So here you are, I've been looking for you" It was a male person, though he did have some inhumane aura about him "Ah, ah, you don't have to put your guard up. I'm one of the Aesir Gods – Heimdall."

Frija gasped in surprise "I'm very sorry, sir." and kneeled down

"No, no! You don't have to do that, I'm actually here to ask you a favor." Heimdall led her through Bifrost – the rainbow bridge and to a large castle hall, where the God of Thunder and Lightning was shouting in protest and pain from the huge piece of iron, which went tight through his head. He had tried everything, but still couldn't pull it out of his own head.

"Please do not worry God Thor. I'll make that pain disappear immediately." Frija said and started singing

Her voice was effective as usual and Thor's anger was quickly subdued "I feel better already. I can't believe it. Just as magical as Goddess Frigg has said."

"Your words are too generous for a mundane person like me. The powers that I have now have all been blessed to me by the Goddess herself. I'm eternally grateful to her. However, please stay still for a few more moments and I will use my songs to heal you injury completely."

"Yes, about your songs though." Thor touched his chin thoughtfully "They have such a sad feeling to them. I'd like you to sing something more cheerful if you could."

"My deepest apologies, God Thor, but I'm afraid I am not in any mood for cheerful songs…" she blinked her tears away "For the person I love the most… might have broken his final promise to me…" Frija almost broke down when she spoke the words, which she had been denying all over, out loud.

Looking at her emotional breakdown, Thor decided to tell her something he only meant to say after she had healed him completely "Actually, I have something I meant to tell and show you as a reward for healing my injury. The man you're looking for, is actually still alive."

Frija looked at him as if he had just punctured another piece of iron into his head himself. "You must be jesting with me, God Thor." _'Please, don't get my hopes up'_ she thought to herself.

"No. I'm not joking. I was the one who brought him back here from Middle-Earth. He flowed down some river, which I had been resting and fishing. He was seriously injured, but not as deadly as my injury of course. He had been resting here for some time. Well, this information would considered to be a joke, if the man you are looking for is not called Thorin."

Thor's words resonated in her head. Yes, they made her remember how to hope again… even when there was one in one million chances. "May I, perhaps, see him please?"

"Yeah, sure" Thor called the servants to bring the man named Thorin in.

The servants returned after a few minutes, announcing the arrival of the new guest. Frija looked towards them in anticipation as the curtains were lifted.

She lifted her hands up to cover the gasp that escaped her mouth, tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks "Thorin…" she whispered inaudibly, as if afraid that he would just disappear if she was any louder.

"…Frija" Thorin was surprised to find her where she was right now, but brushed the thought aside and smiled lightly "I'm back."

Frija threw her arms around his neck without any hesitation, crying into his chest "I'm not dreaming, am I? Please tell me you are not an illusion or a dream."

"No, Frija." he buried his face in her hair, to inhale her scent, his hand ran down her flowing hair. How he had missed her. How he had missed the feeling of having her in his arms "I'm still alive."

She continued crying into his chest, unable to find her voice anywhere to answer him. But he waited patiently for her sobs to die down as she used her hand to wipe away her tears. She looked at him and gave him the smile he has been longing to see all these days "You idiot, I can't believe you made me wait for such a long time. I was so worried."

Thorin would had bent down and kissed her out of her mind right there and right now, if he wasn't interrupted by a loud cough from Thor "*AHEM* I know how happy you are right now. But I would appreciate if you could finish healing me first." he smirked "I could give you a room later too if you want."

Frija blushed and apologized for her behavior and regained her composure. She took a deep breath to start singing. Yet, nothing came out from her. She tried to remember the melodies that she had been singing all these years, her mother's melody, but nothing came out. The only thing that she could think about is how happy and grateful she was that Thorin was still alive. She was snapped out of her daze when Thorin called her. She looked at him, shock visible on her face "Thorin… It seems that… I cannot remember any of the songs and melody… not even the ones closest to me…" she admitted grimly.

"WHAT?" Thor stood up in rage "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER?" thunder and lightning struck every time he spoke a word.

Frija closed her eyes tightly, trying to bring her mind to it, but no matter how hard she concentrated, nothing came to mind "I can't… I just can't…. Why? What should I do…?" she was shaking from how furious Thor was. What would she do, if Thor decided to punish both of them for this? She didn't want that. She was finally reunited with Thorin.

Feeling her fear, Thorin wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close "Shh, shh, Frija. It's alright" he patted her shoulder "We'll be alright. Here, I'll sing it with you, alright?" He smiled, entangling her fingers in his.

Billy Boyd ~ Last Goodbye~ watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4

I saw the light fade from the sky

On the wind I heard a sigh

As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers

I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling so ends this day

The road is now calling and I must away

Over hill and under tree

Through lands where never light has shone

By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars

Over snow and winter's morn

I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell

We came all this way, but now comes the day to bid you farewell

Many places I have been

Many sorrows I have seen

But I don't regret nor will I forget

All who took that road with me

Night is now falling so ends this day

The road is now calling and I must away

Over hill, and under tree

Through lands where never light has shone

By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold

With your blessing I will go

To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell

We came all this way, but now comes the day to bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell

Yes, everything would be alright now. Their journey had finally ended. They were finally home.

* * *

Although it was short, I hope you guy enjoyed the journey with my OC Frija.

I don't know how you guys felt when reading this chapter, but I cried a lot when writing it. I think it is best if you could have the soundtracks playing in the background all over when you read this story. So if you feel like it, please try reading it that way.

Again thank you very much.

PS: I'll be cosplaying Thorin this year, so if you want, please go to deviantart or worldcosplay websites to look me up =)))

Hope to see you guys in my other stories as well.

Wall of fame now~~~

**firefoxxe: thanks for favoriting and following me and my story**

**jumpingmanatee: thanks for favoriting and following me and my story**

**Lady Sophia of Arda: thanks for favoriting**


End file.
